hihfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Cardin
Keith created the website Hogwarts is here, and has worked on many other projects alongside it, Keith is very talented and has managed to create a magical place for us all to visit. Other Projects Keith has not only created Hogwarts is here but also works on other projects both because he is passionate about them and because they help him to clear his head and get into the right mindset again for working on Hogwarts is here. These other projects include: Roleplay X, Storybrooke Live. Roleplay X Roleplay X is a website that "allows you to easily start & manage group roleplays with just a few clicks."https://www.facebook.com/PlayRPX/info?tab=page_info It is currently in Beta and so many of the pages do not work/Will re-direct back to the home page and has not been worked on at all since November. No updates have been posted on Twitter or Facebook regarding this project. Storybrooke Live According to their Facebook Pagehttps://www.facebook.com/StorybrookeLive "#StorybrookeLive is a fan-made, immersive experience for Once Upon a Time fans. To become part of the story, join us at www.StorybrookeLive.com" This site failed to reach its potential success. The Professor Saga On the 23rd of July, a few select Professors decided to rebel against the Administrator, Keith. This led to a small uprising with the students and the selected staff members. At that time Keith didn't want to divulge into much detail about what happened dubbing it as "pointless drama" most of the time when people asked, However students from a HiH-News bloghttp://hihtheowlnetwork.tumblr.com/ managed to interview Keith about it, The important parts of the articles are below. Article One: Keiths Mini Q&Ahttp://hihtheowlnetwork.tumblr.com/post/92808438527/keiths-mini-q-a Q: What has been happening, Keith? Keith: Long story short, with drama removed: Three professors resigned, I replaced them, and their content, and everything is back on track. Q: Why did they resign Keith? Keith: They were upset because I wasn’t paying enough attention to what they needed; so they removed all of their content to make a point. Q: Keith, I need a serious and direct answer. HiH is falling apart, and although I know you are working on it, do you plan to do this with a team? Keith: Yes, things are already in action and a team is being built as we speak. Q: Proof? This site lacks transparency. Keith: There’s a new “Bugs & Features” option coming to the user menu this week to help show what’s currently being worked on. Q: Do we have a ToS? Keith: There isn’t, but we’re writing a set of ToS right now. Q: Keith, please, will you keep direct contact with professors in the future? Keith: Well I assigned Balog to be our liaison so that I didn’t have to focus on everyday things, but that’s not working, so now I’m personally involved with each and every one of them. Q: Are you addressing the help desk? According to some anonymous user, the help desk wasn’t touched AT ALL. Before, I mean. Keith: Help Desk is being rewritten to coincide with the new Bugs & Features section, because we get THOUSANDS of tickets for the duplicates — so it’s incredilbly difficult even for a team to keep up with the same information. Q: Will there be another contact option in the “contact us” page, or will we just have to keep forwarding non-course related work to the professors? Keith: I think i’ts safe to say you can bring any situation to the professors. Q: Hey Keith, I was wondering why all of the former professors still have the ability to ban in here? Keith: Although I don’t agree with the fashion in which the 3 professors have left, I don’t believe their judgement of students’ behavior in public chat areas is at risk. I think they are more than capable of deciding if someone’s behavior is appropriate or not. Q: Keith, will you keep a direct channel with some professors? Keith: Yes. I assigned a liaison to speak on behalf of the professors and myself, and that didn’t work out too well, so now I’m in direct communication with all professors throughout every day. We actually have a meeting in 20 mins. Article Two: Keiths Sidehttp://hihtheowlnetwork.tumblr.com/post/92967331532/keiths-side Could you explain what has happened recently? & What do you think caused the professors to leave? Three of the leading core-class professors recently resigned because I failed to pay attention their needs in a timely fashion, so they, without warning, unpublished their lesson material, some even deleting assignments in the process, which irrevocably removed many graded assignments, causing students to repeat a lot of work. The professors, who chose to resign, were immediately replaced and alternative lessons were being written — all within a 24 hour period. The issue was resolved more quickly than I anticipated. Are the actions of the professors going to influence how the site is run in the future? Yes, all lessons are automatically backed up now, in the event a future professor wants to do any sort of similar harm to HiH. Did you expect any of this to happen, or was there any lead up to it that caused concern or was it just out of the blue? Their actions were entirely out of the blue. They’ve expressed concern in the past that I had not met their needs in the time they needed me to, so I was assuming a few would soon depart, but not in the fashion they chose to do so. What changes are you going to make to ensure that this does not happen again? I have already established contact with all of the existing (and future, Y3+) professors and re-established what the terms and agreements of their professorship entails, and we are now in close, daily contact and we’re a much better and more efficient team. Do you have any comments for any people with doubts about the future of this site? I believe people will always have doubts, as it’s only natural. I think the thing that hurt HiH most of all is speculation. A lot of things were said that caused mass-hysteria, and were mostly untrue. I think some people are under the impression that all problems have no solution whatsoever, and the only solution is to crash and burn. The only comment I have for anyone having doubt is — look at what’s already been done, being done, and hold onto your seat, because things are changing, very fast. Category:Professor Category:Admin Category:Leader __FORCETOC__ Category:Slytherin